Una propuesta diferente
by Jime221
Summary: Una relación diferente, una propuesta diferente...


**Nota de autor: Holaaa! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y espero de verdad que les guste, es un one shot que se me ocurrió escribir después de ver el primer SIK c: Por desgracia ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen pero disfruto escribir lo que me gustaría que hicieran en la serie :3 ya por ultimo este pequeño fanfic esta dedicado a mi mas que amiga mi hermana Angela, te quiero montones amiga muuuchas gracias por tu ayuda con mi primera historia c: **

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, todo estaba apagado y tranquilo, y a pesar de eso Sheldon no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué lo tenía despierto a esas horas de la noche? Pues Amy, sí, ella lo tenía desvelado. Pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado con ellos en estos últimos años lo tenían muy pensativo últimamente, le costaba asimilar todavía el hecho de que esa mujer había logrado un gran cambio en él, al principio no le gustaba la idea de cambiar pero paso el tiempo y se dio cuenta de que no volvería el tiempo atrás para ser el mismo de antes, no lo admitía pero le estaba empezando a gustar esos momentos íntimos con su novia, que empezaron con algunos besos en una cita o en el cine, abrazos en medio de una película y darse la mano mientras caminaban por el centro comercial o simplemente por la acera, así había sido al comienzo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esos momentos empezaron a ser cada vez más íntimos, habían mas besos y esta vez un poco más agitados, entre otras cosas…

De vez en cuando Sheldon tenía sus dudas en si seguir que su relación avanzara pero cada vez que Amy lo besaba o simplemente le tomaba la mano esos pensamientos de duda se iban y daban campo a otros que él nunca pensó que iba a llegar a tener.

"Sheldon, ¿no puedes dormir?" Preguntó Amy adormilada.

Sheldon miro a la hermosa chica que tenía a su lado y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro "No, no puedo tengo insomnio"

"¿Y qué te tiene así? Si se puede saber." Pregunto su novia esta vez mas despierta.

"Tu" respondió simplemente Sheldon.

Amy frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera hablar fue interrumpida por su novio.

"Estaba recordando las cosas que he pasado contigo" Dijo Sheldon mientras miraba a Amy con esa mirada de inocencia que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Amy le sonrió "Todavía me cuesta creer todo lo que hemos pasado".

"Lo sé, no puedo creer que estemos durmiendo en la misma cama. ¿No te parece que es muy pronto para esto Amy? Quien sabe que cosas podrían estar diciendo sobre nosotros". En el tono de voz de Sheldon había verdadera preocupación y eso le dio bastante gracia y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

"Sheldon creo que a como estamos nosotros, dormir juntos ya no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte". Le tranquilizó Amy.

El físico simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación nuevamente por algunos minutos hasta que la neurocientífica decidió volver a hablar, ya su sueño definitivamente se había ido y tenía algo que quería hablar con su novio desde hace días y qué mejor momento que éste para poner el tema sobre la mesa.

"Sheldon… yo, yo sé que has hecho mucho por mí y te lo agradezco mucho porque sé cuánto te cuesta tener contacto físico, y de veras quiero que sepas que me encanta cada beso que nos damos y cada abrazo que compartimos, pero hay algo que debemos hablar y creo que éste es un buen momento para eso".

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó un tanto preocupado Sheldon.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada malo Sheldon, es sólo que mira; llevamos ya bastante tiempo saliendo y con todo lo que ha pasado no veo por qué no quieres… ya sabes, pasar al otro nivel conmigo, estoy empezando a pensar que no quieres eso y creo que sé por qué es. No soy tan atractiva como las demás chicas, lo sé." Para cuando Amy terminó de hablar, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, de verdad esto la afectaba.

"¿De qué hablas Amy? Sabes que nuestra relación no se basa en si somos atractivos o no". A Sheldon no le agradaba para nada cuando Amy decía esas cosas, le molestaba cuando hablaba mal de ella misma.

"Pero yo, yo ya no sé qué pensar." En ese momento no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

"Amy mírame, todo lo que estás diciendo son tonterías, ambos sabemos que me atraes por tu mente casi tan asombrosa como la mía, lo físico me parece algo bastante sin sentido." A pesar de que a Sheldon le disgustaba tener este tipo de conversaciones que para él eran solo tonterías, trató de no alzar el tono para no herir a su novia, tal vez no era muy bueno con las emociones pero no era difícil ya saber cuando Amy estaba de verdad triste o desanimada.

"Entonces dime por qué no podemos tener algo más íntimo, y no me salgas con que nuestra relación ya lo es bastante porque sabes a qué me refiero".

Por un momento el genio pensó que había logrado terminar con la parte incómoda de la conversación, pero al parecer se equivocó y ahora Amy estaba esperando una respuesta que para Sheldon era la pregunta más difícil de responder y no quería decir algo sólo por decirlo, tenía que pensar bien la respuesta. Y así fue porque pasaron varios segundos y el físico no decía ni una palabra, Amy ya estaba cansada de esperar y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir que no necesitaba una respuesta fue interrumpida por un suspiro de su novio.

"Amy, como dijiste antes me cuesta bastante poder mantener contacto físico con alguien, y como sabes ya, todavía me asombra el hecho de que nosotros tengamos intercambios de saliva, cosa que algún tiempo atrás me parecía totalmente repulsivo, pero desde que estás conmigo todos mis problemas con el contacto físico comenzaron a pasar a un segundo plano, y puedo decir que nuestros momentos físicos no me disgustan. Así que la razón por la que no hemos llegado al coito no es porque no me atraigas…" Amy pudo notar el nerviosismo de Sheldon cuando terminó de responder y no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa por saber la verdadera razón por la cual Sheldon, a pesar de todo, no quería llegar al siguiente nivel con ella. Bastante intrigada, Amy soltó su siguiente pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón…?"

Sheldon soltó un bufido de frustración "¿De veras seguirás con esto?"

"Sheldon, soy tu novia creo que tengo el derecho a saberlo, ¿pero sabes qué? Tienes razón, es tarde y honestamente no quiero que terminemos peleados por alguna estupidez." En ese momento Amy se recostó del lado contrario de Sheldon y cerró sus ojos, intentando volver a su sueño.

El físico ignoró que su novia intentaba terminar con esta discusión y siguió hablando.

"Amy…"

"Por Dios Sheldon, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Quiero que sepas que yo sí quiero tener coito contigo." Sheldon soltó esa oración sin una pizca de nerviosismo o broma e inmediatamente los ojos de Amy se abrieron como platos, no lo creía, _"¿habré escuchado mal?"_ pensó.

"¿Acabas de decir que quieres tener coito co...co…conmigo?" Pregunto aún sin creerlo.

"Exactamente, Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon se encontraba bastante tranquilo a pesar de lo que acababa de soltar.

"¿Bazinga?" preguntó Amy cautelosa.

"No, no es una broma Amy, ya hubiera dicho bazinga…" el genio se estaba empezando a fastidiar.

"Bueno, perdóname, es sólo que wow, es difícil de creer Sheldon, hace un momento no querías decirme la razón del porque no quieres hacer el amor conmigo y ahora dices eso así nomás."

"Tienes razón, pero supongo que lo mejor es que lo dijera".

"Pero no entiendo, me estás diciendo que si quieres pasar al otro nivel conmigo pero no lo hemos hecho…"

"Eso tiene una muy buena razón. Yo simplemente creo que debemos esperar a un buen momento". dijo simplemente Sheldon.

Amy frunció el ceño confundida. "¿Un buen momento?"

"No quiero sonar como mi madre porque sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con sus creencias, pero no me parece tan mala idea que, pues… emmm" Sheldon no quería soltar la ultima oración de su frase porque sabía lo que conllevaba y eso le daba bastante miedo.

"Espera, ¡¿me estás diciendo que tú, Sheldon Lee Cooper, estás pensando en que debemos casarnos para poder tener intimidad!?" La emoción en la que se encontraba Amy la hizo sentarse rápidamente frente a Sheldon que se encontraba mirando hacia el techo sin querer tener contacto visual con ella.

"Si, si, si, si te estoy diciendo eso…" Ya sin poder hacer nada al respecto Sheldon tuvo que terminar lo que comenzó.

"Lo sé, es tonto pero creo que es lo mejor, digo nosotros somos diferentes, nuestra relación es distinta a la de los demás, somos superiores Amy, por eso creo que si hacemos lo mismo que han hecho nuestros amigos estaríamos llegando al mismo nivel que ellos…"

Amy tenía que admitir que la razón de Sheldon de porqué esperar hasta el matrimonio no era algo sin sentido o sólo por salvarse de tener que hacerlo ya mismo y empezó a sentir que tal vez no sería mala idea, de todos modos tenía razón en algo y es que ellos definitivamente no eran una pareja cualquiera…

"Me parece lindo que quieras hacer las cosas de una manera distinta Sheldon, es algo tierno de tu parte y aunque no lo creas es hasta romántico." Amy le sonrió a su hermoso novio de ojos azules de una manera tan tierna, tal vez las cosas nunca llegarían a ser fáciles con él, sabía que había muchas cosas por delante y que si se iban a casar tendría que tener mucha paciencia, pero estaba segura de una cosa, Amy nunca dejaría a Sheldon por nada en el mundo, y nunca intentaría cambiarlo por nadie, él era simplemente irremplazable…

"Pensé más bien que te enojarías…" La reacción de Amy le había sorprendido al físico.

"No, no te preocupes Sheldon, lo que propones no es una mala idea, no me importaría que lo hiciéramos en este momento o cualquier día porque te amo tanto que de cualquier forma para mí va a ser algo especial, pero podemos esperar, de todos modos he estado esperando el momento en el que me pidieras matrimonio y no puedo rechazarlo." Amy se volvió a acostar, esta vez al lado de su amado y lo abrazo. "Te amo tanto, Dr. Cooper…"

Sin querer separarse de su chica, Sheldon le devolvió el abrazo y la besó dulcemente en los labios, para finalizar con algo dulce que tenía que decirle antes de intentar volver a dormir.

"Te amo Amy Farrah Fowler… gracias por estar conmigo."


End file.
